


Cursing The Self

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [95]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Hawke/Anora Theirin - conjure and command</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursing The Self

“So it’s you who has thrown the Marches into disarray,” the Queen says icily, lips pursed. “You and your accursed apostate.”

“Not us,” Hawke says through a mist of blood and hunger and plain, tired anger. “Only those who refuse to see mages as nothing more than pawns to gather and sacrifice.” He smiles, slow and venomous, his teeth appearing sharp between thin lips. “And I assure you he curses himself as strongly as you curse your throne, your Majesty.”


End file.
